Conventional powered personal mobility vehicles such as powered wheelchairs and scooters help people having reduced mobility to lead a more active lifestyle. The vast majority of conventional powered wheelchairs and scooters have pneumatic tires, which absorb some bumps or shocks via the compressibility of the tires, and thereby somewhat smooth the ride of the vehicle.
Newer, solid core tires for powered wheelchairs and scooters are much stiffer than conventional pneumatic tires, so they have diminished capacity to smooth the ride for a user. Further, many existing powered personal mobility vehicles regardless of the type of wheels were produced to minimize cost and entirely lack a suspension.